Oreimo: After Story
by Comrade Redneck
Summary: Kyousuke and Kirino made a promise. After three months of living a romantic relationship, they would break it. And they did...it seems. But new, unexpected changes to their family lives threaten this peace. A new face shows up in the Kousaka household from a foreign land with his own baggage related to his family. What will this mean for the Kousaka siblings? UNLIKELY TO BE UPDATED
1. Introduction

(Motel room, Small town Missouri, USA)

TV Broadcast: _Breaking news tonight, a new corruption scandal shakes up Capitol Hill…_

?: Ah, same old same old. *turns TV off*. Nothing ever changes, huh…

Funny thing for me to say, ain't it? Well, my name is John Miller. I'm eighteen years old…and on the run. Long story short: my father got into debt with some dangerous people back home in Georgia a couple of years back, so we've been on the run ever since, with little more than the clothes on our backs. As far as my appearance goes…well, I ain't got too much time to groom myself, as you can expect. I've got long-ish messy light brown hair, a short beard, and blue eyes. The clothes on my back I mentioned are a dirty gray shirt, torn jeans, and some decrepit old boots. Yeah, I look like a homeless man…which I basically am, to be fair. I never did graduate from high school…fuck, I never even started my freshman year! After middle school, an…unfortunate turn of events meant we had to run away from home, not in a small amount because of my old man's debt situation. Not that I can't take care of myself without him, it's usually the opposite actually, but I figured that if they can't get him, they would likely go after his family…me. So I ran off with him. I wonder where that old fool is right now…

John: Old man!

John's father: _The hell you want? I can't take a shit in peace these days?_

John: So there you are. Well, I'm going to bed. Gotta get up early tomorrow, and so do you! So get on it. I'll see ya tomorrow.

I sometimes ain't aware who is the father and who is the son…

John: _Yeah…tomorrow…I'll see you._

Ah damn it, he's probably been drinking. There go what little savings we've got…he always sounds depressed when he drinks. Well, no use paying it too much mind…

…

(Next morning)

Phone alarm: BEEEEP. BEEEEP.

John: *yawn* Ugh…time for the daily grind, again. Old man! Wake up!

…

Jack: *looks to the side* Old man? Where the hell did he go…*gets up*…hm…there seems to be an envelope in the night stand here…that wasn't here last night. Alright, let's see…it has nothing written on it. What if it's anthrax? *feels the envelope* Doesn't seem to have powder on it, so it's probably fine. *opens it*. Hm, there's a letter?

 _Son,_

 _This is your old man writing. This may be the last you hear from me in a while, so pay attention. I left for the East Coast after you fell asleep. We can't keep on living like this. I know you don't want me to…but I'm gonna ask Steve for help. You don't deserve this life, so I'm gonna leave you alone from now on. Under the bed, I left a plane ticket I bought with what little savings I had. You're meant to go live in Japan. You can't live in this country…else they'll find you, and God knows what they'll do to you. I managed to sign you up to attend high school over there. You're gonna need that in order to have a decent life…the kind I could never provide for you. You're probably wondering how I managed to arrange all this. Don't. Maybe one day we'll see each other again…and I can explain everything to you. For now, please don't come looking for me. I'll be alright. And please take care…_

 _Attentively,_

 _Your old man._

W-What? JUST LIKE THAT, YOU TAKE OFF? By the way, Steve is supposed to be my "brother". It just so happens that as the old man was getting in debt problems, he was graduating from law school. Instead of helping out his family, he got a job offer from some law firm in Manhattan, and took it, leaving us completely to our own devices. I never wanted the old man to ask for help from him…he never gave a shit, so why ask him to help? We could get by on our own. Maybe it was selfish of me. But there's no need to be dwelling on the past…what I should be dwelling on, is how the fuck he managed to find me a place to stay, a school to go to…in JAPAN of all places.

John: *reaches under the bed* Ah…gotcha! *looks at plane ticket*…Kansas City to Los Angeles…and Los Angeles to Tokyo Hm…there's something else down there…*reaches for it*…"Resident card". Hm…probably need this to live there…let's see: "so and so street, Chiba, Japan". Did the old man really have enough money to buy a place over in Japan? Why the fuck didn't he tell me…we've been living like hobos for years! And can you even do that? Get…permission to live in Japan without having a residence or even a job here? And how could he do it all in secret? This is weird…like there's some force unknown to me that wants me to move there. Well, I ain't exactly got nothing here, do I? When does the flight to LA leave…9:00 am. Right now it's…6:30 am. It should hopefully be enough time to make it to KC, but I better get moving!

…

(6 hours later, Los Angeles International Airport)

Hm…let's see…oh, looks like I got a window seat again! The flight from Kansas City to here was pretty uneventful. I was actually asleep most of the way, so there ain't much I can say. Boarding this plane, on the other hand…I had to show all my documentation, explain why exactly I had no luggage to speak of…I guess security for international flights is tighter, especially with 'em terrorists out on the loose. We common folks pay the price, as always. Looks like I'm here early…almost no one is here yet. Well, I can go to sleep now. I ain't slept more than four hours at a time in what seems like ages! So…I'm enjoying this indeed! Uncertainty be damned…that's been my life for a while now. If my old man wants Steve's help, so be it. I'll get by.

…

(12 hours later)

Intercom: We're now arriving at Narita International Airport. Please fasten your seatbelts until cleared to leave the aircraft…

Almost here, huh? Wonder how exactly I'll manage to get to Chiba…*looks out the window*…so that's Tokyo, huh? Pretty big place…I can't believe this is now my home. God only knows what's waiting for me down there...hm, that's what my ancestors must have thought when they got off the boat when they came to America. A foreign land…with no one I've ever met in it. I wonder how the old man is doing right now…oh, wait! I'm gonna have to get a job once I get there, won't I? Hm…probably a good idea to start looking as soon as we touch down.

…

(1 hour later, outside of Narita International Airport)

Police officer: Excuse me, are you John Miller?

A cop just stopped me right outside of the airport. I hope I didn't break any laws…my whole set up IS shady at best though…I still don't know how they just let me through so easily, to be honest.

John: Yes…erm, sure, officer.

Police officer: Very well…where's your luggage?

John: I…don't really have any.

Police officer: *looks at John* Hm…I see. They weren't wrong.

John: Erm…excuse me, but have I broken any laws?

Police officer: Not to my knowledge. I'm actually off duty right now…so forgive me if you misunderstood. My name is Kousaka Daisuke. You're supposed to live in my house for the time being, so I came here to pick you up.

John: Wait, what? Why?

Daisuke: One of my superiors said someone he knew needed a place to stay…no one else volunteered, so I was chosen. Do you know nothing of this?

John: …Not a thing. Wait a second…*shows him the residence card*…is this your place?

Daisuke: Let me see…yes, yes it is. It seems like it is you…although you must understand that I feel uneasy about this situation.

John: …Welcome to the club.

Daisuke: Well…get into the car, we'll continue speaking on the way.

John: Sure thing.

We walk across the airport parking lot to get to his patrol car…it's a big parking lot. I…I truly can't believe the unbelievable turn my life just took. I mean…it was unusual enough, I must admit. But…who exactly gives enough of a shit about me 'round here to make this poor guy have to take me into his home? What…what has my old man been up to? I mean…we spent a lot of time together, but we usually worked different jobs…I thought he was working while I was. What…ah, I don't get it! That old geezer is gonna have a lot of explaining to do when I see him again!

Daisuke: Here it is. Get in. *gets inside*

John: Oh, wait…the wheel is in the wrong side…

Daisuke: Right. Cars in America are set up the other way around. You'll get used to the difference.

John: *gets in* It feels…strange.

Daisuke: Again, you'll get used to it. Look, this is a long trip, so please ask me anything you need.

He fired up the car, and we got going…long trip he says. Well…maybe Chiba is supposed to be a suburb or something…I don't know, how am I of all people supposed to know Japanese geography?

Daisuke: Well…what do you need to know?

John: Well…quite honestly…I don't know where the hell to start. Erm…well, how many people live at your place?

Daisuke: Myself, my wife, my son, and my daughter…and now we will have to include you. Oh, that reminds me. As much as I'd like to be the best host possible…I'm afraid you won't have a bed of your own for the time being. You see…there's not enough space in my son's room to accommodate you. And you sure as hell ain't gonna be sleeping in my daughter's room. So…the best I can offer is to lay down a futon in the living room of our house every night.

John: Look…even if I was sleeping in the floor it would be an improvement from my previous quality of life, as long as I have a semi-permanent place to live. So don't worry about it. I'm glad for your hospitality.

Daisuke: I'm not doing this for your sake. I'm trying to please my superiors, that's all.

John: Regardless. Well…what's that about your superiors? Who made you give me a place to stay? I don't recall knowing any Japanese people...

Daisuke: I know as much as you do, it seems. I find it strange that you know nothing. I supposed you came from a well off family, even though they told me that you were in a pretty bad situation…and I see that's indeed the case. Just to check: you aren't running away from the American law, right?

John: Erm, no, of course not. Not from the law…

Daisuke: Hm. I see. I think I understand. I will not ask anything further on that matter. Your demons are your own to hold. But, what about your family. Did they agree to you moving out of your country?

John: Well, I am 18 years old, so I could technically move wherever I want. My family, well…it's part of what you don't wanna inquire about.

Even though he seems like a good man, I don't wanna start telling this man I just met about my whole "family" situation…nor do I wanna reminisce about it.

Daisuke: I see. Well, do you have anything further to ask?

John: I don't think so…oh, wait, yes! About school. What? Where? When? How? I don't know what to ask, honestly.

Daisuke: I understand you've been enrolled in the same high school my daughter has been attending. It's strange given your age…but I won't pry on that. I'd tell you that you can go there with her…but knowing my Kirino, I'm not exactly sure how welcoming she'd be…well, I'm sure you will handle yourself. On Tuesday, meaning tomorrow, you're supposed to start attending school. All the paperwork has been dealt with already, I understand, so you won't need to worry about that. You're just supposed to walk in and introduce yourself to the rest of the class.

John: Hm. Well, I think I get it…well, not really, but you know what I mean.

Daisuke: I do. If you don't have any further questions, I'd like the rest of the trip to be spent silently…it's been a tiring day.

John: Alright, sure…

And so my new life begins…with more questions than answers. Not like I ain't used to uncertainty…but this is a whole new level. Just yesterday…I was working odd jobs in rural Missouri with my old man, and now…I will be living with a Japanese family. Who the hell knows what this new stage in my life has in store for me…

…

 **Well, hello there, and welcome to OreImo After Story! There's a few things I wanna mention here, many of which y'all might have figured out already, but it couldn't hurt. First of all: the story takes place after the ending of the anime. The OVA one. Second of all: I haven't yet read the manga or the light novels. So, the characters' personalities will be based on their anime versions, for the most part. Third: yeah, my OC can speak with Japanese people just fine. In the canon, Ria and Bridget (American and British, respectively), two LITTLE GIRLS, can speak Japanese like natural born citizens, so if the canon can do things like that, so can I. Fourth of all: no, the OC is not a self-insert, so don't ask. I don't live on the run. His name is not even close to my real name. And I don't look like him at all. So no, it's not me. If any of y'all think that at some point I'm making him into a "perfect" character, PLEASE let me know. And that brings me to my final point. Please leave your reviews or PMs detailing your opinions of the story. That's about it, so see y'all next time!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the "first", in a way, chapter of Oreimo: After Story! Now, for all three of y'all who read the introduction early on, y'all might have noticed I made a few changes. Small changes in the context of the introduction itself, but huge for the story as a whole. I don't wanna confuse the others, so I'm gonna assume y'all know what I'm talking about. Without further ado, let's get going!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not know the Oreimo (can't be damned to write the whole thing in Japanese) franchise.**

…

*Beeeep* *Beeeep*

Daisuke: *Looks at his phone* Sorry, it's my wife, I must take this call.

John: Oh, sure, go ahead.

Daisuke: Hello…yes, I did…he's with me right now…of course not…I don't understand…that's just you…I said no, Yoshino!...I won't have him do that…I trust them…they're just games…I know I said that…things seem alright enough…Kyousuke even seems to be doing better now…stop it!...don't be ridiculous!...well, fine!…yeah, goodbye! *hangs up*

John: Problems?

Daisuke: *sighs* It's no matter. My wife just has…strange ideas sometimes.

John: Oh.

Daisuke: *stops car* Alright…we're here. *hands John keys*. These are the keys to the house. My children should be there right now, but it's better you have them in case they can't open the door for you. I will be gone for the night, me and my wife were invited to a birthday party. I am unsure if I should trust leaving you home alone with my children…but I'm sure you know there will be severe consequences for any wrongdoing, correct?

John: I assumed so, sir. Heard loud and clear. By the way…they know I'm supposed to come over today…right? I don't want any surprises…like them seeing a strange man with the keys to their house.

Daisuke: They have been duly informed. I'll now ask you to leave, I'm going to be late to pick up my wife.

John: Very well. Thanks again sir, and I'll see you later! *gets off*

Daisuke: Goodbye. *drives off*

The house he pointed me towards is a pretty normal looking two-storey house…not unlike the ones you'd see in a suburb back home. Well, I know I've got the keys…but I should probably still ring the bell or something.

John: *walks towards house*…*rings bell*

?: Kyousuke, get the door!

Hm, that must be the "daughter"…Kirino, was it?

…

…

John: Ah, dammit…*rings bell*

Kirino: KYOUSUKE! GET DOWN HERE!

…

…

John: Well, fuck it, I ain't gonna be waiting here forever. *opens door*

Kirino: EH? W-Wait Ayase, I'll call you later! *hangs up phone* Y-YOU! WHO ARE YOU? *points at me*

I'm recieved by a shrieking 15 or so year old girl. She's got long blond hair, blue eyes, a blue tank top and pink shorts. She has a face with a mix of fear and anger that are hopefully not directed towards me in their totality…

John: *raises hands* Whoa! Didn't your father tell you I'd be coming?

Kirino: Oh, you must be THAT guy. Why do you have keys?

John: Because your father gave 'em to me. How the hell else would I?

Kirino: B-But…KYOUSUKE! *storms off*

John: *closes door* What the hell is with her?

…

(Kyousuke's POV)

VN Character: Onii-chan…there's something I have to tell you…

Kyousuke: Ugh…confession time. I can't believe I'm still playing these things…

*Knock* *Knock*

Kyousuke: Come i-

Kirino: Why didn't you get the door, you useless idiot?

Kyousuke: Are you ever gonna wait for me to tell you in? And what do you even mean?

Kirino: The bell rang, and I told you to get down!

Kyousuke: Well, as you can see, I'm busy playing this thing…THANKS TO YOU!

Kirino: Well, whatever. You're useless.

Kyousuke: Why do you still say that…

Kirino: Hmph. Well, that guy is down there, so you better go talk to him.

Kyousuke: What guy?

Kirino: Idiot! Don't you remember dad told us? About some guy from America that would come live here?

Kyousuke: Oh, right…why do I have to go? Can't you get him set up? I can't waste time if I want to finish this by tomorrow…like you asked!

Kirino: Well, he had keys, and got inside by himself, and creeped me out! Shouldn't you protect your little sister from harm?

Kyousuke: If he even looked like he meant harm father would have killed him already!

Kirino: Well go anyways! And you better find a way to get him out of the living room, else I can't watch Meruru.

Kyousuke: Well, he's probably gonna be living here for a while, so I don't think you should stop watching your anime just because he's here! And what exactly do you want me to do anyways? I can't bring him here, I have to play this stupid game!

Kirino: Can't you do me a favor at least once?

Kyousuke: AT LE-. Ugh, I can't bring him here! It would be just fine for him to know you like anime. It would NOT be fine for him to know you make me play little sister eroge!

Kirino: Hmph. You're useless, as always. Anyways, if you can't fix that, how will we hide…

Kyousuke: Yeah, I haven't thought about that…

Kirino: Well, you should, idiot! I mean…I know we ended it…

Kyousuke: Well, no one can know it EVER happened! What am I supposed to tell dad, huh? "Oh, look, I know I was in a relationship with Kirino, but we broke it off, so it's alright". I have a feeling that isn't gonna work! And…look, I don't know who this guy is, and we MUST assume that anyone's reaction to our little "thing" would be absolute disgust. Always. It may not be, but no risks can be taken. If he tells anyone that he shouldn't have told our lives as we currently know them might be over.

Kirino: Well, it was already hard enough to hide with mom and dad living here! But now someone else too? Wait…what if…

Kyousuke: What?

Kirino: What if they hired him to spy on us?

Kyousuke: You're spouting ridiculous crap again.

Kirino: Think a little, you idiot! It does seem pretty convenient, doesn't it?

Kyousuke: But what…why…you're paranoid. There's nothing I can do about it. You haven't even talked to him yet and you're already assuming things about the poor man. I know that's just who you are…but give it a break this time.

Kirino: AH YOU USELESS BROTHER! I'm going back down, Meruru is about to start! And you're not leaving this room until you finished all the routes. *runs off*

Kyousuke: You told me to…she's gonna interrogate him, isn't she? *sighs* Way to make things easier, Kirino…

…

(John's POV)

John: What the hell is even going on up there?

…

Well, maybe I'll just turn on the TV, pass some time till someone shows their face. *turns on TV*

 _TV: Merumerumerumerumerumerume!_

John: Oh, what is this, some kids' show? Well, I ain't got nothing else to do…*sits on couch*

Kirino: *rushes down the stairs* Can you please leave for a second, I wanna watch…

John: Oh, here, *passes controller*, I was just killing time anyways.

Kirino: *blushes* Uh…w-what is t-this?

John: A TV controller. Some people use it to change channels, raise or lower the volume…things like that.

Kirino: T-THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT! D-Do you like…this?

John: As I said, I was just killing time. I've got no clue what this is, some kids' show maybe?

Kirino: I-I…ehehe, I don't know! *looks down*

John: Do you watch it?

Kirino: W-WHAT?

John: Do you watch this show?

Kirino: *blushes* E-Erm…

John: Did I say something wrong?

Kirino: D-Do you like…anime?

John: I ain't really watched any…so I don't know.

Kirino: Isn't it common…in America?

John: I don't have a damn clue.

…

You can call this awkward…

John: You…can watch your anime if you want…I should probably go introduce myself to your brother. Where is he?

Kirino: NO, erm, he's busy…STUDYING!

John: I'm right here. No need to yell…well, can I sit here and watch the show too?

Kirino: Sure, I guess…

…

(30 minutes later)

We've been sitting here for a while now. Looking at her, she seems…uncomfortable. I get it…I'm a strange man who suddenly is gonna come live in her house…

John: Oh, looks like it's over. Great, I needed to talk to you for a bit.

Kirino: What?

John: Look…I know this is strange. I'm someone you never met that you're suddenly gonna share a house with. I get it. But you don't need to feel uncomfortable from doing the things you usually do…if it bothers you that I'm around, I'll go walk around the neighborhood or something, but I'd rather we kinda got along here.

Kirino: Fine.

John: So…does your brother have an exam or something?

Kirino: Why would he have an exam? Classes just started last week.

John: You said he was really busy studying…

Kirino: I don't know. He must be doing some exercise or something.

John: Oh, sure then…

Kirino: *turns TV off* Okay, you're starting to piss me off. So tell me right now: are you here to spy on us?

John: W-Wait, WHAT?

Kirino: This seems awfully convenient. Having another guy live here. Did mom hire you?

John: Erm…I don't follow-

Kirino: TELL ME RIGHT NOW.

John: I have no fucking clue what you're talking about right now, and this whole situation is scaring me a little bit, why the hell would your mother hire me to spy on you?

Maybe she said something like that to Daisuke back in the car? But he brushed it off…what the hell is this?

Kirino: I don't know. She's been acting weird lately. And suddenly…you show up.

John: Look: I don't know what exactly you're hiding from your mother, and as long as it ain't something illegal that could blow up in my face, I really don't care!

Kirino: Huh. Well, you're gonna have to prove it.

John: It's supposed to be the other way around!

Kirino: Why are you here?

John: What? What do you mean?

Kirino: Why did you suddenly move in?

It can't hurt me to be a little bit honest at least…not tell her I'm running from the mob…I don't know how she could react to that, but I need to create SOME trust here.

John: Honestly, and I know there's a near zero percent chance you'll believe me, I only found out a couple of days ago, got on the plane, and had your father expecting me in the airport. I didn't know I would move in here, nor that your father would expect me in the airport, and two days ago, I didn't know I'd be getting in a plane AT ALL, never mind coming to Japan.

Kirino: …You don't really expect me to believe that, do you?

John: I DON'T. I said so. But if I was lying, why would I say ridiculous unbelievable crap like that? I'd say something more believable, wouldn't I?

Wait…what about that conversation Daisuke had with his wife on the car…"ridiculous ideas"…did she actually…plan to have me spy on her children? …I might wanna say that. Again, create trust.

John: But wait a second…

Kirino: What?

John: Back in the car…your mother called your father on the phone…I couldn't catch much of the conversation, but I THINK, key word there, that she asked him whether I was in the car with him. That's normal enough, but then he started talking about trusting "them", which I assume is you and your brother, not wanting to ask "that" of me, had a bit of an argument, and when he hung up, he told me his wife was having "ridiculous ideas". That's all I know.

Kirino: I-I thought she was being strange…giving us that weird look she has sometimes…well, it's none of your business.

John: That would be correct. So I'd really appreciate it if you'd stop treating me like I'm part of a conspiracy or something.

Kirino: I-I'll be right back…*climbs up stairs*

I don't know what kind of shady crap is going on in this family, I swear. Again, I hope it's nothing illegal, I've about had it with dealing with fucking thugs.

…

(Kyousuke's POV)

VN Character: Onii-chan…I'm scared…can I sleep with you tonight?

Kyousuke: What kind of cliché is this? It's like every other eroge! Oh no…I'm getting too used to this…damn you Kirino!

Kirino: *barges in* Emergency life counseling, now, right here.

Kyousuke: So you've completely given up on the knocking, huh? So I can stop playing for now, right?

Kirino: Yes, but you'll get back at it immediately afterwards!

Kyousuke: Sure, sure…so, what is it?

Kirino: Mom is very suspicious of us.

Kyousuke: She always was. Remember when she made me move out because we were "getting too close"? Nothing was even going on then.

Kirino: And neither is now…let me ask you something. You…didn't tell anyone about our "engagement" other than Saori and the "black one", right?

Kyousuke: No, why would I? Wait a second…is this about the American guy? You didn't really…say he was a spy, right?

Kirino: Of course I did, you idiot! I have to be safe!

Kyousuke: Well, if he was a spy, he would already know you're hiding something! You call ME an idiot? *sigh* …What did he say?

Kirino: He said…*tells him about the conversation with John*

…

Kyousuke: D-Did you see any sign that he was lying?

Kirino: Hmph, I don't really trust him…but no.

Kyousuke: Mom was actually thinking about having someone watch us. That's serious…

Kirino: …The people at the church.

Kyousuke: What about them?

Kirino: They…do know you asked them to have the church for yourself for a while.

Kyousuke: …But that doesn't really mean much…

Kirino: UGH! THINK! She's already suspicious! What if she finds out about that?

Kyousuke: But how would she even end up there? It's not even in the neighborhood. They won't just let some strange woman ask if they saw me there…and she has no clues to it anyways. And they never saw your face either.

Kirino: It's called a loose end, idiot!

Kyousuke: Again, you're being paranoid…maybe I should go talk to our guest…if you will please allow me.

Kirino: Hmph…how far are you in the game?

Kyousuke: I swear I'm almost done! I was getting to Rin's h-scene, which should be pretty close to the finale!

Kirino: Fine. But-

Kyousuke: I'll get back at it, yes, Kirino.

…

(John's POV)

Kirino: *goes down stairs*

Kyousuke: *goes down stairs*

John: *yawn* Damn, I'm tired…

Kyousuke: Hello there, John, is it?

Kirino walked right back down with another guy behind her, which I assume is Kyousuke, her brother. He's got medium length black hair, a blue polo shirt, and jeans. He's definitely older than her.

John: Oh hello there! *shakes his hand* How's it going?

Kyousuke: Really busy, as you can see! *glares at Kirino* Well, are you all set up here? Where did you leave all your stuff?

John: I…don't have any stuff other than what I'm currently wearing.

Kirino: I…am going to take a bath while you two speak. You better not walk in on me, you perverts! *leaves*

John: …What made her believe I'm a pervert?

The fact that she called her BROTHER a pervert should send red flags all over the place, but you know…teenage girls.

Kyousuke: I have no clue. Well, anyways, I just wanted to say…I personally apologize for anything Kirino might have said to you.

John: I don't really care, I'm pretty thick blooded

Kyousuke: Well, em, anyways…do you need anything?

John: I do. First: how am I supposed to make it to school tomorrow?

Kyousuke: Ahh…Kirino wasn't very helpful, I take it.

John: Well, I actually forgot to ask…

I was busy being interrogated, after all!

Kyousuke: It's actually decently close by. Ten blocks away or so…

John: That's NOT close by.

Kyousuke: Well, anyways…you walk two blocks to the east…

He gave me the directions to the school. Pretty easy to follow, but I asked him to write 'em down anyways, just in case. I'm not used to big cities like this, so I thought it might be a bit overwhelming. In most towns my old man and me stayed, ten blocks was longer than the town itself. They were probably looking all over the big cities and towns…but they can't really look into every small town out there, so they're better hiding places. We always did prefer small town life anyways, so it was alright.

Kyousuke: …And there it is.

John: Thanks. So, I take it you're the useful son? *laughs*

Kyousuke: Shhhhh! Don't say that, she might be listening, and she'll get pissed at ME!

John: …You ever think about growing a pair? She's not THAT bad…

I mean, yeah, she's probably a pain in the ass alright, but compared to the folks I've had to deal with almost daily…yeah, not so much. Of course, I ain't gonna say that.

Kyousuke: DON'T GIVE HER IDEAS…please, I beg of you, just shut up!

John: Well, alright. Oh, another thing, your father mentioned something about a futon…look, I don't really mind sleeping anywhere really, but should I lay it down now, or when?

Kyousuke: Oh, it's in my room. You can lay it down whenever you want, and you'll have to put it back in the morning. Hopefully AFTER I woke up…well, erm…please don't take what I'm gonna say the wrong way…

John: Shoot away, partner!

Kyousuke: Your clothes…erm…is that really all you have?

John: Yes it is. I suppose they're gonna give me my uniform at school…right?

Kyousuke: Oh, I almost forgot, it did get delivered here the other day. Shirt, tie, the whole thing.

John: Ugh…I ain't worn a tie…well, ever. And I never meant to start…you know what they say. You can never trust a man with a tie.

Kyousuke: Well…that's how it is! But really, if you need to borrow some clothes from me, it's fine.

John: I was actually thinking of getting a job somewhere and buy some myself. I don't wanna be a leech.

Kyousuke: Well, even if you get a job, you won't get paid for a while. Really, I can lend you something, not a lot, but at least enough so you won't look like you're homeless!

John: Well, I'm sure the uniform includes gym clothes or something, right? I mean…I can walk around in that no problem.

Kyousuke: Fine. Just ask if you need anything. My parents aren't coming home tonight, so I was gonna order something. What do you want? It has to be something healthy, though. Kirino can't eat anything else.

John: Well…I don't know. Don't the Japanese eat a lot of fish? Order some fish…dumplings or something, I don't know.

Kyousuke: Is…sushi alright?

John: I ain't ever ate that. Only fancy folks eat that back home. Whatever, just order anything.

Kyousuke: Fine…I'll call the sushi place then. Hey, Kirino! I'm gonna order sushi, alright!?

 _Kirino: Yeah, fine!_

…

The rest of the evening was pretty uneventful. We ate our sushi, which was…good, I guess? It ain't no fried chicken, but it'll do. We didn't talk about much at dinner, Kirino and Kyousuke bickered over God knows what, while I pretty much ate in silence. Then they each went to their respective rooms and I laid down my futon, and that's where I am now. Tomorrow I go back to school…lord, I never thought I'd see the day. I can't really say I missed school at all, but you know…it's one of those things that you just have to do in your life. Mostly because if you don't you'll likely end up a deadbeat, but you know what I mean. I'll probably head there a bit earlier to introduce myself to the Principal and whatnot. One thing's for sure: life here ain't gonna be as uneventful as I honestly wished. After living a life that could be best described as abnormal, a bit of peace and tranquility would have been welcome…"would have". There's something going on here…and with my luck I'll be caught right in the fucking middle, I can tell. Maybe I already am…well, time to go to sleep.

… **.**

 **Well, so there we go! This was a bit longer than usual, but we're still in the set-up stages, so I had to introduce John to the main characters from the canon, and kinda set up their story as well. Chapters ain't probably gonna be as long from now on, so you've been warned! Well, anyways, hope y'all enjoyed, and please let me know your thoughts on the story so far! See y'all later!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello y'all, and welcome back to Oreimo: After Story! Yeah, I haven't updated in a while, but I'm back! For those of y'all worried about the To LOVE-Ru story, I plan to update that next weekend, so no, it's not dead. Well, without further ado, let's get cracking!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Oreimo franchise.**

…

John: Zzzz… Zzzz…

Kirino: You're still asleep? Wake up already!

John: Zzzz… Zzzz…

Kirino: Come on idiot, you're in my way! WAKE UP!

John: Ugh…um…*yawns*…*looks up*…oh…is it morning?

Kirino: Yeah, and you're in my way. Move.

John: Good morning to you too. *gets up*

I actually kinda am in the way. I laid down the futon right next to the couch, so that Daisuke and his wife wouldn't step over me or something when they came home late at night. So…Kirino might wanna sit there. Or just spite me. Or both.

Kirino: W-WAIT! W-W-WHY ARE YOU ON YOUR UNDERWEAR?

Oh yeah…I sleep on my underwear. Well, too bad, she wasn't supposed to wake me up anyways. And what the hell am I gonna sleep on, jeans?

John: I was sleeping. That's why.

Kirino: Y-YOU CREEPY PERVERT!

John: May I ask you to PLEASE lower your voice?

Thank God I didn't get morning wood, that would have been…tough to explain. And might result in an early death. Fuck it, screw the "might"! It DEFINITELY would have!

Kirino: J-JUST GO AWAY! *looks away*

John: Should I leave the futon at your brother's room?

Kirino: Y-Yeah, and tell the idiot to come down! I already woke him up…but he's probably fallen asleep again! So go!

John: Fine.

…

Poor Kyousuke, he was probably already woken up by a shrieking alarm (his sister) and now by a guy carrying a futon. Fun.

John: *knocks* Hey, can I come in?

Kyousuke: *opens door* Someone asks, at least…

His room is pretty normal. He's got a single sized bed, a desk, a closet, a couple of windows…you know, a room.

John: I just came to leave the futon…oh, and is my uniform here?

Kyousuke: Yeah, it is. You might wanna change in the bathroom. Wait…*looks down*…please tell me Kirino didn't see you like that…

John: She did. She woke me up, actually. Not gently.

Kyousuke: …This is unfair. If it had been me, I wouldn't be alive to tell the tale.

John: Well, maybe your folks were nearby, and she didn't wanna make a scene?

Kyousuke: No, tact is something she completely lacks, at least outside of school, that is. Actually, when you two talked yesterday…did she tell you…anything strange?

John: Does being accused of espionage count as strange?

Kyousuke: Oh…hehe, well, there's that! She might still think you're a spy…so she doesn't wanna piss you off too much. Lucky you…

John: Yeah, lucky falsely accused me. …You don't really believe that too, right?

Kyousuke: No, I don't. But she's like that. I'd tell you she doesn't mean it…but she probably does…well, you should probably go change. I'll see you at breakfast.

John: Yeah, see ya.

…

Bathroom door's closed…I damn better knock.

John: *knocks* Anyone in here?

…

Well, fine then.

John: *opens door* Ah…gotta wear this damn shirt and this damn tie, all of it pisses me off! I'll look like a fucking prep boy dammit!

(2 minutes later)

John: *looks at mirror* Well…it looks decent enough. The tie's kinda off, but I don't know how the hell to put one on, I did a good enough job of learning on the go. *leaves bathroom*

Yoshino: Oh, there's our new guest! Nice to meet you!

On my way out I'm met by a woman with short brownish hair, about Daisuke's age. Obviously his wife, Yoshino. Schemer extraordinaire…according to Kirino, at least…which should be taken with a grain of salt…or two. By the way, I'm starting to notice that Kyousuke takes more after Daisuke and Kirino after Yoshino.

John: Nice to meet you too! I already thanked your husband, but thanks for taking me in. I really appreciate it.

Yoshino: Oh, it's no matter. Well, breakfast is done, so you should go sit. I'll get my children to come down. *leaves*

I then head straight onto the kitchen, where Daisuke is reading the paper, probably waiting for his children to come down.

John: Good morning, sir. *sits down*

Daisuke: Oh, good morning.

John: So, any interesting news?

I actually did try to follow the news as much as I could back home. You know…a small change up there, could make the world of difference for us folks down there. And I liked to be aware of it…not like anything actually changed, but still…better safe than sorry.

Daisuke: Not much. Politicians fighting over things. The economy doesn't grow. Hm…look at this…*shows him the paper*

John: Let me see…*looks at paper*…"40 year old man brutally raped and murdered 6 year old girl in Tokyo. It would appear he was also being searched for multiple other brutal rapes and murders countrywide"…Jesus Christ…

Daisuke: This country is going wayward. We didn't use to hear of cases like this in the news so much back in my day. Now it's almost everyday. It's disgusting, like our people lost their way. I wonder what people might think of this outside of Japan…they must be disgusted by us.

John: It ain't like this doesn't happen in America. It does. It always did…it just got swept under the rug more back in the day. I'm not sure if more people knowing about this sort of thing is good or not…but you can't just say this is something new.

Daisuke: I understand. You are not from Japan. You do not know how things work here. Here, certain behaviors are not allowed, because it could devolve into something like THIS! We are clearly not being severe enough.

John: I don't know what you mean by "certain behaviors"…but I don't think that going after innocent people is gonna solve anything...

Daisuke: Perhaps, but I am getting tired of seeing this.

Kirino: Good morning!

Kyousuke: Good morning!

Daisuke: Good morning.

John: Good morning.

Kyousuke: What were you two talking about?

Daisuke: *hands him the paper* Read that.

Kyousuke: *grabs paper*…W-What…who would do something like that?

Kirino: *takes paper from him* Ah, what a fucking creep!

Daisuke: LANGUAGE!

Kirino: S-Sorry…but I'm glad they got him. This is disgusting…

Daisuke: Yes. Things are getting more and more dangerous everyday. So I need to have a word with you.

Kirino: Me?

Daisuke: Yes. I cannot allow you to leave the house unaccompanied anymore, especially at night.

Kirino: WHAT? Why?

Daisuke: So nothing like this will happen to you. I cannot as a father allow that to happen.

Kirino: B-But my work!

Work? She works? The man who makes this girl follow orders must be given a prize for manager of the year!

Daisuke: You will still work, you just cannot go there by yourself.

Kyousuke: Well…should I go with her?

Daisuke: No. You must concentrate on your studies, Kyousuke. *looks at John*

Oh fuck no. OH FUCK NO.

Daisuke: John.

OH FUCK NO!

John: Y-Yes?

Daisuke: You will be Kirino's bodyguard.

Oh fucking hell…couldn't you have just told me to clean up after you take a shit? Seems like a more pleasurable thing to do!

Kirino: B-BUT DAD-

Daisuke: I will not listen. It is either this, or you must quit your job. Decide.

Is my input even gonna be required?

Kirino: …Fine. *glares at me*

I feel like she wants me to stop this…so I'm basically hired already, ain't I? Goddammit!

John: Look, sir, if she has a problem with this, maybe-

Daisuke: I gave her a choice. She chose this. Now it's your turn. I can't pay you for your services, but you will be allowed to stay here for as long as you do what is asked of you.

This…doesn't fucking work! She thought I was here to spy on her, and now you DO THIS! You know what this means? I have no way, I repeat, NO WAY, to make her believe that I'm not a spy. NONE. Because that's basically what I'll be doing. Crap. But I don't really have much of a choice…I'll probably not be allowed to stay here if I refuse, and I don't know anyone that lives less than an ocean away from here…so I don't have much of a choice. Ugh, couldn't you just have her carry a gun or something?

John: Well…I have a condition.

Daisuke: Hm?

John: She must agree to it. And by agree, I mean AGREE. It would make my job rather difficult for her not to agree to me…*gulp*…following her.

Kyousuke: Em, dad, really, I can go with her, I'm doing just fine-

Daisuke: KYOUSUKE. I know you stayed in this house because of Kirino. You could have moved to Tokyo, closer to your university, but you did not, because of her. That already hurt your studies. I will not allow them to be hurt any further. And John, she already agreed to it.

No she fucking didn't! We definitely have different views on "agreement"! If it's like this, the moment we're a good distance away from the house, she'll ditch me and go her own way! And what am I gonna do if she tries to run away, grab her? Then it will be ME on the goddamn paper! I can see the headline: "Foreign man tries to kidnap schoolgirl in Chiba". Fucking hell, for a cop, he's really naïve.

John: I've gotta talk to her about this. We'll talk about this on the way to school, is it alright with you? *looks at Kirino*

Kirino: F-Fine.

Daisuke: Very well. I will need a response tonight at dinner.

Yoshino: *walks into the room* Are you finished talking? *serves breakfast* Well, let's have breakfast then!

We ate some toast for breakfast. Simple, but very tasty! During breakfast, Kyousuke talked about how he's doing in college, apparently he's doing business administration in Tokyo University. Well, you know, there's some money to be made in business, obviously, and at least he ain't gonna be a fucking LAWYER, like old Stevie…what a prick, my brother, a lawyer. Oh how the mighty have fallen…why am I thinking about him now? Jesus. Well, that was basically the whole breakfast, there was no further discussion about my new "employment", but it was obvious that Yoshino had agreed to it prior to our conversation, else she would have butted in. I have a feeling that Daisuke is the muscle around the house…but he doesn't make the rules. Yoshino makes the rules, Daisuke enforces them. Probably. Well…whatever. After breakfast, Kyousuke left for college (I can only assume that he'll have a long ride to Tokyo…Jesus, poor guy) and I sat waiting for Kirino to get ready. Well…after a while, she did (A WHILE), and we got on our way to school.

Kirino: *walks in silence*

John: Erm…weren't we supposed to talk about something?

Kirino: *glares* What?

John: Oh, don't play dumb with me. Look…I don't like this crap either, alright? But you don't really have much of a choice here.

Kirino: That's why I said yes to my father. But I will never agree to this like you want me to.

John: Well…so how are we gonna go about it? You ain't gonna bail on me or something…right?

Kirino: You will walk a good distance away from me. You won't talk to me. And you will not follow me inside buildings or stores.

John: …What if someone calls the cops, say I'm stalking you? Because that's what it would look like!

Kirino: …Is that it? Is that what you wanted all along?

John: …I don't follow.

Kirino: You always wanted to stalk me, you creep!

John: "Always"? I MET YOU YESTERDAY! And exactly in which part of our conversation with your father did it seem like I was happy to do this!

Kirino: *stops*

John: What?

Kirino: T-There's something you'll need to know…

John: What is it?

Kirino: I'm an…I'm an…otaku.

John: A…what?

Kirino: You don't know what an otaku is? You idiot!

John: No, I don't. I'm not from here, remember?

Kirino: Well, if you don't know, I'm not telling you. Stop being stupid and learn something by yourself. *walks off*

John: Wait up!

Kirino: Oh, also, at school, don't talk to me either. Nor to my friends.

John: We're walking together, folks will assume we know each other! And we DO! And what the hell is wrong with me talking to your friends? Am I really that much of a disgrace?

Kirino: …You are.

Fucking sure. Teenage girl doesn't want her "reputation" being ruined by being seen with a "simpleton" like myself. Yeah, yeah, you'll come asking for help later, I just fucking know it.

John: Alright then. Go on ahead, I'll follow behind you.

Kirino: *picks up her pace*

She slowly picked up speed, leaving me behind by half a block or so. Well, that's about good enough I say. Ah…Jesus, I can just tell this will be a very pleasurable job. Hopefully she stays in her home a lot…she doesn't like it NOW, but just wait till she goes shopping and makes me carry all her bags. She'll like it then! …And I won't, but who cares about that, right? Well, to be honest…I AM staying in their house basically for free, so when Daisuke asks something, John agrees. He didn't have to take me in, but he did, so if he asks for a favor, the LEAST I can do is to agree to it. Obviously his response to that news story was WAY out of proportion, but whatever. Complaining about it will solve nothing. And what is that about being an o…otaku? Is that some sort of…gang? I hope not…that would suck. Maybe it's the group of fans of some pop singer? …I don't know. I'm sure I'll find out.

… **.**

 **Well, there it is. First day in school will be in the next chapter. I planned for it to be in this one, but it got too long. Well, thanks for reading, and I'll see y'all next time!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello y'all, and welcome back to Oreimo: After Story! I know y'all ain't heard from me for a few days…that's cause I came down with the flu. So I've been in bed for a few days, and I'll be damned if I could figure out what to write. I'm still feeling kinda off, but decent enough to figure out a chapter, and I wanna give y'all something, so here we go!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Oreimo franchise**

… **..**

After a while, we arrived to the school. It's actually called "Chiba Benten High School". Always nice to know the name of the place you'll be attending for the next three years. Kirino headed straight to class…I can only assume, since she told me exactly jack shit, and I was left wandering around, trying to find the Principal's office. I'm pretty sure I ain't supposed to just walk into the classroom like it was nobody's business, but again, no one told me anything. But it's fine, I found someone who looked like a teacher, and asked him for directions to the Principal's office, and that's where I am now. The Principal's an old-ish man, probably in his early sixties, with balding hair, thick glasses, and in general…a very "scholarly" look about him.

Principal: Mr. Miller, is it?

John: Yeah, that's me.

Principal: Well, I was hoping I could have a word with you before you started your classes today.

John: Yeah, me too.

Principal: So, how has your first day in Japan been?

John: Well, to be honest…I arrived in the afternoon, and went straight "home" after that…so not much to say.

Principal: Oh yes, you will be staying in the Kousaka household, correct?

I know Kirino wants to act like I'm some stranger, but this is the Principal. I ain't lying to him, and he knows already anyways. Yeah, you gotta wander why exactly I care what Kirino says. Well…I don't wanna make my job any harder. I mean…folks WILL find out eventually that I'm living at her place, how the hell does she plan to hide THAT? …Actually, I don't wanna know.

John: Yes, I am.

Principal: I am well acquainted with them. Their elder son, Kyousuke, attended this same school before graduating. And now Kirino is doing the same. Well…it's not my place to discuss our student's family situation, but they're very decent people. I am sure you will get along with them.

John: Oh, I agree. They've been nothing but welcoming so far.

Yeah, even Kirino, to be honest…she could have made a HUGE scandal about me being there. Teenage girls are like that, you know? But she didn't…that's not that bad, I admit.

Principal: Glad to hear it. Well, homeroom is about to start, so you should go introduce yourself to class soon. Your class will be 1-B. I put you in the same class as Kirino, so you'd at least have a familiar face.

Alright…so she won't be able to hide the fact that I live in her house. I mean…it's impossible! Her friends will see me following her! …Whatever. It's her problem, not mine…hopefully.

John: Alright…should I just head over there?

Principal: That's right…you have never been here before. I'll show you the way.

I start walking around school with the Principal, showing me the way to my classroom. Damn, this place is big. We walked through one hallway, climbed two sets of stairs, walked through yet another hallway, turned to the right, walked past a couple of classes, and then finally got to mine. My middle school was WAY smaller than that…but we also had a small as hell student body, so there's that.

Principal: Here we are. Wait here a moment. *goes inside the classroom*

He probably went in there to tell the teacher to introduce me, or is doing so himself…I've got no clue. But something along those lines, I'm sure.

Principal: *leaves the classroom* You can go inside now.

John: Sure thing. *goes inside the classroom*

I walked into the class…where all eyes were on me, of course. It's an…interesting feeling to have 30+ people looking straight at you at the same time. Well…except for one that is. THAT one is looking out the window with an uninterested look in her face. I suppose I don't have to tell y'all who that is, right? The teacher is a young looking man, probably in his early to mid-twenties, with short black hair, clean shaved, and glasses. To be honest…he looks younger than I do.

Teacher: Alright class, this is John Miller, he's from America, and he will be attending our school from now on. John, care to introduce yourself?

John: Alright, well, hello there! My name is John Miller…American as apple pie, am I right?

…

That was supposed to be sort of a joke…well, whatever. Not hard to forget I'm in a different country…

John: Well, erm, anyways, I'm 18 years old…I know, I'm way older than y'all, but I still hope we can all get along here.

Teacher: You know, it's not something that happens every day to have a foreign student join our class. Why don't you tell us a bit about your country?

John: Well…what am I supposed to say?

Teacher: How is it like to live there?

Oh, I doubt you wanna hear that from me…if my name is "American as apple pie" my life definitely ain't.

John: Well, erm…I don't think my personal experiences are at all representative of the country as a whole…so I'll refrain from answering that, if you don't mind.

Yeah, and how about you don't put me on the spot like that again…ever?

Teacher: Well…how mysterious!

Are you even a teacher? What the fuck are you? If I didn't know he was my teacher I would have given him a good piece of my mind by now…

John: *clenches teeth* Well…I suppose!

Please don't make me angry…

Teacher: Alright then. Why don't you…*looks around*…oh, there! There, right between Kousaka and Aragaki. Sit there.

Of course I'll sit next to Kirino. Probably arranged by Mr. Principal. But I gotta play dumb, right? I gotta act like I don't know Kirino…damn you!

John: …Come again?

Teacher: Oh right, you're new! *laughs* Sorry! Right between that blond girl over there *points at Kirino* and that dark haired girl over there *points at girl*

What a moron. How the hell did this guy get to be a teacher? It looks like he's trying to be nice…but he comes off as incredibly irritating. Well, obviously, Kirino looked like she just got hit in the face by a giant turd…which means she wasn't enjoying this AT ALL. And the other girl…Aragaki? Well, like Mr. Teacherman said, she's dark haired and she's also blue eyed…and she has this aura of…elegance, is it? I can't quite say what it is…but damn she's pretty. Well…Kirino is too, let's give the girl some credit. She's just annoying as all hell and back.

John: Very well.

I so proceed to head over to my seat. Every step of the way I feel my classmates' stares piercing through the back of my head. Wow, really, I mean, I know I'm the "new guy", and I'm a foreigner, and I'm old, but come on…give it a break, I'm not a circus animal!

John: *sits down*

Well, Kirino seems to have her eyes fixated on a dead point out the window. She's clearly ignoring me on purpose. What she doesn't realize is that just acknowledging my existence would be way less suspicious than what she's currently doing. That Aragaki girl seems to be pretty entertained whispering to a girl in front of her…some redhead with twin tails…looks kinda small. Well, anyways, that's none of my business. Well, what is my business right now is to try to find something pleasurable to think about while I act like I'm paying the class any mind at all…oh yeah…that Playboy magazine the old man found laying around the motel the other day…that's something nice to think about!

…

(4 hours later)

*RIIIING*

…Oh that must be the bell…lunch break time? That's great, cause I have no fucking lunch, nor lunch money! Yay for starving! I should have grabbed myself a sandwich or something…what a moron. Ugh…maybe I can go to the coffee shop and get something to eat and pay for it tomorrow…I don't know if I can do that, but trying is better than nothing…

?: Hey, new guy!

That was the redhead that was talking to Aragaki a few hours ago.

John: Erm…yes?

Redhead: Do you know Kirino from somewhere?

So that's how long it took…

Kirino: W-What do you mean, Kanako?

Kanako…that must be her name.

Kanako: Just a hunch.

Aragaki: Kanako…you shouldn't be saying untrue things about people like that…

Kanako: S-Sorry, Ayase!

Ayase must be Aragaki's first name. Funny how I just became acquainted with all these people and all I said was "Erm…yes?".

John: Well, no, sorry to burst your bubble, but I don't know her. *looks at Kirino*. Kirino, was it?

Kirino: Y-Yes. *subtly glares at John*

Wow, I noticed that. She's gonna kill me back in the house, ain't she? Well, what the hell am I supposed to do?

John: And y'all were…Ayase…and Kanako, right? Good to meet ya.

Kanako: *looks at John*

John: …Yes?

Kanako: …You look old.

John: I…already said that I was 18…

Kanako: Hm…no, more than that.

She's right…I don't think it's any of her damn business, but she's right. Living a tough life does make you look old beyond your time.

John: Well…maybe. Now, if you'll excuse me, I gotta go see if I can mooch something off the cafeteria lady. Maybe I'll see y'all later…

Kanako: Hey. Don't you have any money?

John: I don't, actually.

Kanako: Then…how the hell did you manage to come here?

Good damn question. Man, this girl sure knows how to make 'em armor-piercing!

John: I…don't have a good answer for that.

Kanako: Hmph, well whatever. I can share some lunch with you if you want.

I would normally refuse, but what the hell, I was gonna take free lunch from the coffee shop anyways. This has gotta change though…I've gotta find some source of income soon or I'll be in trouble…

John: Well…if your friends don't mind.

Ayase: Oh, it's fine!

Wow, she sounds like such a sweet girl…let's see what the "other one" has to say. This will be fun! So…I'm gonna die when we get "home", right? Whatever, every man deserves a bit of fun every now and then!

Kirino: *glares*…I-I have to go to the bathroom…*leaves*

John: Whoa, she seemed to be in a rush.

Kanako: Yeah, she's been weird since we graduated. I don't know what's up with her. Oh, help yourself. *hands John a bowl*

She handed over a bowl with a sandwich in it. It had ham, tomatoes, lettuce…a sandwich.

Kanako: You're lucky I made my sister make two today. You can have one.

John: Well, that's nice of ya! I'll have to pay you back somehow.

Kanako: Sure…we'll talk about that later!

Ayase: Ehem…I'm worried about Kirino…we don't hang out as often anymore, she rarely calls, and when she does it's only for a short amount of time…

Really? Kirino is going through a rough patch or something? Oh yeah…that whole "thing" she was trying to hide from her mother. I wonder…man, I'm a nosy son of a bitch!

John: Is it…alright for y'all to be talking about her private life with me around?

Ayase: Yes…I needed to ask someone else for advice anyways…onii-san is always busy now…

Kanako: Ehhhh, Ayase... you li-

Ayase: SHUT UP!

Holy damn that creeped the bejeezus outta me.

Kanako: S-Sorry…

John: Well, anyways…who is this "Nissan" person?

Ayase: ONII-SAN. Kirino's older brother.

John: Wasn't he called Kyo-

DAMN ABORT ABORT.

…

 **Well, this is pretty short, but as I said, I just wanna give y'all an update, however small. Damn flu. Well, anyways, see y'all next time!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Howdy there, my beloved readers, and welcome back to another chapter of Oreimo: After Story! We left off at kind of a cliffhanger last time, so let's waste no time getting back into the action!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the OreImo franchise**

… **.**

John: Wasn't he called Kyo-

DAMN ABORT ABORT

Kanako & Ayase: Eh?

Alright…now…how the hell do I spin this? Gotta find a way…

…

John: Erm…

There is no good way to spin this…damn.

John: …I've got a confession to make…

No, I won't lie and say I'm some creepy stalker who started investigating Kirino's life or anything stupid like that. You've gotta pick your battles and I've lost this one. I'm gonna see how little I can get away with saying here.

Ayase: *glares* Speak.

John: Okaaay…here's the thing: I'm living at the Kousaka household.

Kanako: Eeeeeeh? Really?

Ayase: Why did she…not tell me anything?

Kirino's nowhere to be seen…I have the strange feeling that she's somehow listening and cursing me under her breath right now. Well, it was a stupid plan in the first place. I'd have to come up with the most stupid of excuses as to why I somehow know who her brother is, and I don't think there's anyone who'd be willing to make SUCH a fool of themselves.

John: …You better ask her, not me.

Maybe I can get away with not telling her that Kirino was purposefully hiding it from her…

Ayase: Why did she hide this from me?

Or not. By the way, Kanako's face went pale a few moments ago. I wonder why?

John: I'm sure she wasn't really hiding it…it just didn't come up is all.

Ayase: WHY DID SHE HIDE THIS FROM ME?

John: Alright, simmer down, will ya? It didn't come up. That's all. Can we not make a big deal out of this? Please, I beg you, don't make my life harder. You will go back to your place…but I've gotta live WITH Kirino after y'all two fight or something. So please…don't.

Kanako: Y-Yes, Ayase…calm down…

Ayase: I'll need to have a word with her.

I better call Kyousuke. I don't wanna bother the guy, but it seems like he was sort of…the "peacemaker" of this here posse.

John: Alright y'all…I'm gonna go and make a call…

Kanako: O-Okay…

No response from Ayase. And Kanako looks like she saw a ghost…no, like she's currently SEEING a ghost. Come on, Ayase seems pretty…difficult, but she ain't THAT bad. Not like she'll actually hurt her friends or anything, right? Well, I get up from my seat, and leave the classroom…

Kirino: *glares*

Of course she was standing by the door. Why the hell wouldn't she?

John: *walks up to her* I'm gonna call your brother.

Kirino: *whispers* Shhhh! You're useless, I ask you to do ONE thing!

John: *whispers* Well, if I'm so useless, you shouldn't have asked in the first place! And it was stupid! You pissed off your friend for NO REASON.

Kirino: Hmph. *whispers* I already called that guy. He's another useless idiot, he just said I should talk to her!

John: *whispers* That's not bad advice. You should. And…remember…YOU are on the wrong here.

Kirino: *whispers* W-Well…

Good Lord, admit you were wrong woman!

John: Just go talk to your friend already…*walks away*

Kirino: What are you doing?

John: I'm going to take a dump. Got a problem with that?

Kirino: Gross.

John: Well, you asked…

Indeed she did. If you don't wanna know what I'm doing, don't ask. Jesus, folks are so touchy these days. Well, anyways, after that whole episode, I did what I said I was gonna do, and when I returned to class they had all apparently made up. Ayase did keep giving me suspicious looks though…God only knows what lie Kirino told her to justify herself, and quite honestly, that's not a secret I want the fella up above to share with me. I'm good. Kanako seemed to have lost her horrified expression too, so good to see they're all alright. Well, the bell rang shortly thereafter, and there were four more hours of class to enjoy after that…

*RIIIIING*

There she goes! Well, time to leave…I wonder how that's all gonna be arranged. I shouldn't have to walk half a block behind her now, right? It would make me feel like less of a slave, after all…

Jack: *looks at Kirino* So…shall we…go?

Ayase: Kirino *grabs her arm* let's go!

Kirino: S-Sure! *leaves*

She didn't as much as look at me. Not even with scorn. I'm not even worth THAT! Ah, whatever, but again…Ayase seems awfully protective of Kirino. I can only wonder what the hell she told her…well, anyways, I proceeded to leave the classroom and make my LONG way to the exit of the building, when I was stopped.

Kanako: Hey, I need to talk to you.

John: Erm, what, me? Oh sure, what is it?

Kanako: Oh…were you thinking of something?

John: Yes actually, I was thinking about…oh, actually, I should ask you. Might you know what Kirino told Ayase to "gain her forgiveness"?

Kanako: Hm, I don't know, they didn't really let me hear, but it was obvious that Kirino was lying. I could see it in her face, you know?

John: Pffft…I have a good idea of where this is going, and I don't like it…well, anyways, what did you want?

Kanako: Remember how you said you'd pay me back for giving you one of my sandwiches?

John: I do. My pockets are empty as they get right now, so-

Kanako: I don't want money! I need you to do me a favor!

Good guy Johnny doing favors for all the teenage girls in Japan, it seems. Well she DOES deserve it, though.

John: Yeah, what is it?

Kanako: …I need a manager.

John: … …Eh?

Kanako: What I said! I have an idol career, and my old manager left his job!

John: That's fine and all…but…what exactly can I do to find you a manager? I have ZERO connections in Japan and next to zero worth a damn in America.

Kanako: No, dummy! I want YOU to be my manager!

John: Whoa there, Uncle Sam! What the fuck do I know about managing a pop idol's career?

I shouldn't be refusing a job offer like this…but it's something that I honestly have no clue how to do. At all.

Kanako: Ugh, you don't need to do much. It's just an overpaid job, to be honest. You just have to be by my side all the time when I'm working, serve me coffee, listen to my problems…things like that.

I somehow doubt that's indeed the case.

John: Well, isn't there some sort of company behind you that hires these people?

Kanako: Kind of…well, I'm pretty low level still, so no one really cares about me enough.

And this could also jeopardize my agreement with Daisuke. I mean…she says this pays well, but would it be enough for me to get my own place? Doubtful. And if I have to be "by her side" all the time, I can't POSSIBLY be Kirino's "bodyguard" also. So I would have to find another place to live, which I almost certainly wouldn't have enough money for. So I would then probably need to get ANOTHER job to help pay the bills. And still go to school. It's…

John: I'll…have to think about it.

Kanako: Do what you want. I would like an answer by next week at least.

Hm? That seems pretty reasonable actually. I thought she was gonna say by tomorrow…

John: Just one more question.

Kanako: What?

John: What made you think of me?

Kanako: Well…you seem like a pretty cool guy, I guess…

That hardly seems like enough!

Kanako: …I noticed you were talking to Kirino when you said you would call Kyousuke. You made her apologize…that takes quite a bit. So…it seems like you have a knack for this sort of thing!

While I would hardly call convincing Kirino of anything "easy", that still doesn't seem like a qualification to be her manager or producer or whatever…Jesus, I don't even know what the damn job is called!

John: Well…I guess I'll head "home" now.

Kanako: Okay. I'll see you tomorrow! *leaves*

I started making my way home after that. I mostly remembered the way, so it would be alright, right? No, it wouldn't. "Mostly" is the key word there. I don't know when exactly, but after some point, I may have taken a wrong turn or something and I just couldn't recognize where I was anymore. And to be honesty, I don't exactly know the address of the Kousaka household anyways, so I can't exactly ask for directions…dammit! Maybe I should call someone…ask the address of the house. Yeah, that seems like a good idea…

John: *reaches into his pocket* Wait, I've still got the residence card on my pocket…yeah, it has the address there! What an idiot…now to find a place to ask for directions…

…

John: *looks around* "Tamura workshop"…hm, a local business…there's gotta be someone in there that knows the neighborhood…

As I walk towards the place, which was built on a very uniquely Japanese style, I see a girl about my age cleaning up the front porch. She's got short brown hair, a pair of glasses, and her style of dress is…mature…to sum it up.

John: Erm, excuse me?

Girl: Yes?

John: Do you happen to know how to get here? *shows her the residence card*

Girl: *looks down* O-Oh…y-yes, I know the way…

She started looking sad all of a sudden.

John: Erm, excuse me…are you alright?

Girl: Y-Yes I am! Erm…Kyou-chan's…*blushes*…I MEAN, WHERE YOU WANT TO GO…is…

John: Oh, do you know Kyousuke?

Girl: Y-You could…say that.

There's a…strange aura emanating from her right now. I can't really describe it…regret? Sadness? I don't know…she probably has a history with Kyousuke.

John: Well, erm…directions?

Girl: Oh yes, walk along this street…

She easily told me how to get back to the house. She didn't even have to think about it.

John: Well, thanks a lot! Mind if I ask you your name?

Girl: It's…Manami.

John: Well, thanks a lot Manami! Want me to tell Kyousuke you said hi?

Manami: *blushes furiously* E-Erm…I-I…*gets teary eyed*…I have to go! *runs off*

That was…interesting. Well, I got what I wanted, didn't I? I followed the directions Manami gave me and finally arrived at the Kousaka household. I hope Kirino's here, she'll get a piece of my mind…

John: *opens door* Hello, anyone here?

…

Seems like there ain't nobody around. Well, Daisuke and Yoshino are probably working, Kyousuke might be studying somewhere, and Kirino might have gone on to Ayase's place.

John: Oh, there seems to be a note in the table there…

 _John,_

 _I washed your clothes and left them in Kyousuke's room. So you can pick them up from there if you want to change._

 _Yoshino_

Damn, she's so nice! She washed my clothes and all! Well, I suppose I better change. I go up the stairs, headed for Kyousuke's room, when I notice that Kirino's room's door is half-open, and has light coming out of it…I guess she IS here after all, I'd rather she knew I'm back.

John: *knocks*

No response.

John: *KNOCKS LOUDER*

Still no fucking response. Damn, what if a robber got into the house? She'd be none the wiser! Well, I'm coming in. Sorry Kirino, you had your chance.

John: *opens door*

Damn…her room is…something else. So many decorations, and closets, a big and comfy looking bed…Jesus Christ, she's doing alright. It seems she's staring at her computer with her headphones on, which probably explains why she couldn't hear me knocking. She seems to be quite into whatever she's doing…

John: KIRINO!

…

Come on, how loud are those headphones? Well, I get closer to her, and try yelling next to her face this time…as I did that, I noticed that she was playing some sort of…anime game or something like that in her computer. There was an image of some young girl on the screen, and a text box below her…which contents I couldn't figure out.

John: KI-RI-NO!

Kirino: *takes off headphones in a hurry* W-W-W…WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?

John: I knocked once. Twice, louder. No answer. I opened the door and yelled at you from a distance. Nothing. So I had to do this, sorry.

Kirino: WHAT DO YOU WANT?

John: To say hi, and to inform you that I arrived safe and sound. By the way…what kinda game is that? *points at the screen*

Kirino: It's…none of your business!

John: Well, sorry, I'll leave you to it then. Oh, by the way, next time, don't bail on me like that. We had an agreement.

Kirino: Yeah, you weren't supposed to talk to my friends either.

John: They talked to me! What am I supposed to do, brush them off? By the way, did you fix things up with Ayase?

Kirino: Yes, I did.

John: By making me look like shit, I take it.

Kirino: Do you have a problem with that?

John: Oh no, you do what you think is best. But our prior agreement still stands. You won't bail on me like that again, got it?

Kirino: Why…should I listen to you?

John: Because your old man says so! And another thing, I got lost trying to get here because of what you did!

Kirino: Eh? But you're here now.

John: That's because a very nice girl decided to give me directions! Actually, she seemed to know your brother…she was called Manami, I thi-

Kirino: *stands up* …What did you just say?

… **.**

 **Well, that's where I'm ending it off! Hope y'all enjoyed, and I'll see ya in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello y'all, welcome back to Oreimo: After Story! Sorry I haven't updated in a week, but I'm being overworked to hell and back. So…yeah, these creaky old bones need a rest every once in a while! But well, we're all here now, so I hope y'all enjoy this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Oreimo franchise**

…

Kirino: *stands up* What did you just say?

John: …You heard what I said.

Kirino: *glares* What was the girl's name?

John: I think it was Manami.

Kirino: …

John: What? Do you know her too?

Kirino: *clenches fists*

John: I…take it you're not particularly fond of her?

Kirino: …I can't talk about this with you. Leave.

John: Look…I'm basically scratching my ass all day, so if you wanna talk…I can, just sayin'.

Kirino: I SAID LEAVE!

Whoa now she's pissed. I'll be damned if I know what exactly I did to piss her off like this. She probably has some serious issues with this other girl…well, better leave before she has serious issues with ME.

John: Alright, alright, I'm going! *leaves*

Kirino: *shuts door*

After that little…exchange, I went to Kyousuke's room in order to get dressed. That's kinda weird if you ask me…but I'm gonna assume he agreed to it. Well, I went into his room, and I noticed my clothes neatly laying in his bed. They're all cleaned up…well, as much as humanly possible. I've been wearing these same clothes since we left home…so yeah, they're also pretty tight. I've used 'em since I was 15 after all. Well, regardless, after I changed, I decided I would take a nap on the couch downstairs…why not, right?

John: *lays down* Ah, nice and comfy! *yawn* Off to sleep…

(30 minutes later)

John: Zzzz… Zzzz… Zzzz…

Kirino: Wake up!

John: Zzzz… Zzzz… Zzzz…

Kirino: WAKE! UP!

John: Zzz…

Kirino: *kicks him in the stomach*

John: OW DAMN! *looks around* WHAT THE FUCK?

Kirino: I want to watch TV.

John: Didn't you think about, I don't know, telling me to wake up or something? And weren't you having big issues?

Kirino: I do. Move.

John: *moves over* I suppose you gave it a great deal of thought.

Kirino: Hmph…I have it all figured out.

…

(30 minutes earlier, Kirino's POV)

 _He actually met neighbor-girl…that's problematic. If he keeps on talking to her…he could find out. And it's obvious that she wants to sabotage me…she always did. I thought her and my brother going to different colleges would keep her away…what is she planning? I better call him…_

 _Kirino: *dials Kyousuke's number*_

 _Beeeep… Beeep…_

 _Kyousuke: Hi, Kirino. What is it?_

 _Kirino: How long will you take to get home? I…no, WE need urgent life counseling._

 _Kyousuke: I was planning to stay late studying…can't you just tell me the problem?_

 _Kirino: Why are you never here when I need you? You know what? Don't bother!_

 _Kyousuke: WAIT! I'll…try to be home…but can you just tell me anyways? It seems serious…_

 _Kirino: It's neighbor girl. The new guy met her._

 _Kyousuke: "New guy"? You mean John? Can't you just call people by their names…anyways, how?_

 _Kirino: He got lost and he needed directions…and got them from her._

 _Kyousuke: Wait, how did he get lost? Wasn't he supposed to be with you?_

 _Kirino: FORGET ABOUT THAT! And don't tell dad._

 _Kyousuke: Well…fine, but did he find out anything? Manami promised to not say anything…_

 _Kirino: You still trust her after all she's done to us?_

 _Kyousuke: Kirino, I can't just forget that she was my best friend for years! Did he tell you anything?_

 _Kirino: No. He must be hiding something…_

 _Kyousuke: Just a hunch…but did you actually allow him to explain?_

 _Kirino: O-Of course I did! Who do you think you're talking to?_

 _Kyousuke: You. Ugh…can you just talk to him? I'll try to be there in a few hours._

 _Kirino: Fine. Whatever. *hangs up*_

(Back to the present, John's POV)

John: I'm sure you do. So…what are we watching?

Kirino: Nothing.

John: Well…I suppose staring at the blank screen is ONE way to watch TV…

Kirino: Shut it! You need to tell me about neighbor gi-I mean…THAT girl!

I suppose she means the one who gave me directions.

John: She was cleaning up the outside of some shop…I assume her family's…she seemed to know y'all, looked kinda down when I mentioned your brother, and ran back inside when I asked her if she wanted me to say hi…

Kirino: WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?

John: Erm…she seemed to know y'all. I already said that.

Kirino: She can't be around us! You don't need to know why, but she can't!

John: Now…I've been very forthcoming so far. So maybe you can tell me…just a little bit of why she can't be around.

Kirino: YOU DON'T NEED TO KNOW.

John: Wow, you're being really difficult, you know? Did I give you any reason to mistrust me?

Kirino: You didn't do what I asked…

John: You were there! You know they talked to me first! And they seemed like decent people…Ayase probably kinda hates me now, but still…so I'd like to keep talking to 'em.

Kirino: You…

John: I know, folks will think you're my friend, yadda yadda yadda. But they know I live here already, so what's to hide anymore? You don't have to be friendly with me, but you have NO reason to keep me away from your friends. Also, Kanako kinda offered me a job-

Kirino: …What?

John: She said I should be her manager or something like that. I know nothing about that, so I'll probably refuse, but still…she seems pretty nice.

Kirino: Stop hitting on my friends!

John: I'm not hitting on your friends! If anything…it seemed the other way around…just saying. Don't worry, I won't "defile" your friends or anything.

Okay, she's visibly pissed.

John: Oh, by the way, are you ever gonna tell me what that "otaku" thing is?

Kirino: No.

John: Should I ask Kyousuke? Or your friends?

Kirino: D-DON'T ASK THEM!

What, is it some sort of a cult? I don't understand the secrecy behind all this.

John: If you're so stalwart about hiding this, why did you tell me in the first place? It came kinda outta nowhere too…

Kirino: W-Why do you care?

John: I'm a curious man! I wanna learn about the world around me!

That's a pile of shit. I'm just an incredibly bored man who has no fucking clue what to do with free time. I haven't had it in ages, after all…and not much of it to go around before either.

Kirino: I…I don't care! I'm not gonna tell you. If you care so much, learn by yourself.

She just told me…not to ask anyone. Oh whatever, I ain't gonna fight over this crap.

John: Fine. So…are you gonna watch anything or not?

*Door opens*

Yoshino: I'm back! Oh, hi Kirino, John.

Kirino: Hi mom!

John: Hello. Thanks for my clothes, that was very nice.

Yoshino: Oh, you're our guest! It's no problem at all.

She…reminds me of families back home. Southern hospitality, you know? Is there something similar about families in…what was this place called…Chiba? Maybe.

John: Still.

Kirino: Where's dad?

Yoshino: He had a meeting. He'll be home later.

Daisuke is a busy man, huh? Just how far up the food chain is he?

Yoshino: So John, how did your first day in school go?

John: Oh, it went alright.

Yoshino: Did you meet Kirino's friends?

Oh, please keep the odds of me dying low if it ain't much trouble!

John: I have.

Yoshino: They're cute, aren't they?

You failed. Damn have you failed.

Kirino: *glares*

John: Y-Yes they are.

Well, I ain't gonna lie. If I said otherwise I would have to swing in the other direction…if you know what I'm saying. Yeah, and Kirino's fuming, by the way. I guess she's afraid I'll take her friends away or something.

Yoshino: Ooooh. Well, I'm sure you'll be alright!

What the hell is that even supposed to mean?

John: Oh, speaking of which, I need some counsel on something.

Yoshino: What?

John: Kanako kinda offered me a job as her manager-

Yoshino: What? Really?

John: Yeah, took me by surprise too.

Kirino: And you plan to refuse, like you said.

Yoshino: What? You aren't going to take the job?

John: What do I know about management?

Yoshino: But…didn't Kyousuke work as her manager a couple of times?

He did? Hm, look at that.

Kirino: Y-You know about that?

Yoshino: *smirks* I know about everything, darling.

Kirino just went pale. And when I say pale, I mean PALE. White as snow.

Yoshino: Well, I should start cooking dinner. You should think about the job, John. Don't give it up so easily. Well, I'll call on you two when dinner's ready. *leaves*

John: Hm, maybe I should…*looks at Kirino*…

Still pale. She must be hiding some bombshell from her mom…

John: …Are you alright? You look kinda pale.

Kirino: Y-Yes…n-no problem here…WHY DO YOU CARE THOUGH?

John: Well, as long as I live here y'all's well-being matters to me. Yours included.

It does. These folks have been nice to me, why shouldn't I care about them?

Kirino: Hmph.

John: …So…nothing you wanna share.

Kirino: Of course not. And stop asking, it's creepy.

John: Oh, it ain't me that's being creepy…

*Door opens*

Kyousuke: I'm home!

Kirino: NOW WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?

Kyousuke: I told you…I was studying.

Kirino: Well, whatever, I need life counseling NOW.

Kyousuke: Did you…do what I told you to?

Kirino: He didn't tell me much-

John: ONLY I DID. Yes, I know you're talking about me.

Kirino: This is none of your business!

John: It is. Kyousuke, I answered everything she asked.

Kyousuke: Ugh…Kirino…

Kirino: WHAT? My room, now! *leaves*

Kyousuke: *sigh*…I'll talk to you later…*leaves*

John: Sure thing…

What the hell even is this "life counseling" they speak of? Well, I guess I better head to the bathroom, I haven't had a chance to "evacuate" in a while…

(Kyousuke's POV)

I followed Kirino into her room for yet another life counseling session. I thought she had already talked to John…ugh, this is such a pain. I thought this whole issue was settled…guess not.

Kirino: *glares*

Kyousuke: What? What did I do now?

Kirino: You're not being very helpful.

Kyousuke: How? What? WHAT ELSE DO YOU WANT ME TO DO?

Kirino: I can't do everything myself!

Kyousuke: What are you even talking about now? I just told you to speak to John, that's it, was it so hard?

Kirino: T-That's not the point!

Kyousuke: WELL, WHAT IS THE POINT?

Kirino: You…*slaps him*…YOU DON'T GET IT!

Kyousuke: Ouch! What don't I get? I just came home, I don't know what you're talking about!

Kirino: *sniff*

Kyousuke: Wait, are you crying?

Kirino: Leave.

Kyousuke: Bu-

Kirino walked to me, looking down. Then she looked at me, cheeks red and teary eyed.

Kirino: I…SAID…LEAVE…NOW! *pushes him out*

Kyousuke: WAIT.

Kirino: *shuts door*

What's with her? This seemed a lot like old Kirino…old "I know you're my brother but I wish you were dead" Kirino. I…have I been doing something wrong again? It's not like I'm distancing myself from her…but I can't just leave my studies! Maybe something happened while I was gone…I better ask John.

…

(John's POV)

John: *flushes toilet*

Ah, I feel free now! Jesus, how long have I been holding it in? Well, whatever, I ain't gonna have a philosophical debate with myself over my bowel movements. I wash my hands, and proceed to leave the bathroom…to find Kyousuke sitting in the living room…alone. I bet they had a falling out.

Kyousuke: Oh, John…can I talk to you for a second?

John: Yeah…sure, what is it?

Kyousuke: Did…something happen today? Something strange?

Everything's strange.

John: You'll need to be more specific.

Kyousuke: In general…something that could have really upset Kirino.

John: Well…I did talk to her friends, which was forbidden…but we talked it over afterwards, and it seemed like she wouldn't skin me alive over it…of course there was the whole thing with that Manami girl, but we talked it over too…

Pale face. That's important.

John: There was…something else though.

Kyousuke: What is it?

John: Well…first of all, you need to know that Kanako offered me a job as her manager…which you did as well, right?

Kyousuke: Right.

John: So…I mentioned that to your mom…Kirino was there. Your mom mentioned she knew that you did that job for a while.

Kyousuke: …She knows?

How secretive is this fucking family, Jesus fucking Christ!

John: That was pretty much Kirino's reaction…and your mom responded: "I know everything darling"…and she went pale. I mean…really pale, like she just saw a ghost.

Kyousuke: E-Erm…erm…that's…*gulp*…complicated.

…

 **Well, I'm gonna leave it here, since I ran out of things to say, to be honest! But it's also a pretty good cliffhanger I guess. Till next time folks!**


End file.
